


Sing, Louder, Sing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Runaways (2010)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is never quiet, never still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Louder, Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "rhythm". Title from Ed Sheeran's Sing.

Joan was never silent. Humming and tapping or randomly breaking out into a song she'd only just composed in her head. It was as if music ran through her, with every bass drum thump of her heart.

Cherie thought that once she'd got her into bed, it might be different. It might be enough of a distraction to take her mind off music but it only made her worse.

Cherie could feel Joan's fingers, buried deep inside, coaxing out a rhythm against her g-spot, strumming a chord on her clit with her thumb, playing her as easily as she played any instrument. Reading every movement like a list of lyrics; her commands, harder, faster, deeper, like a set list. Joan reveled in every sound wrung from her but more than anything, she loved to make Cherie sing.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
